Sincerity
by Haruchan0611
Summary: The Sequel of "Cheer Up Daddy!" Kelanjutan kisah Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun yang dihadapi kesedihan istrinya, Luhan. Dan keceriaan anak anak saat diajak untuk berjualan di pasar loak. Maybe T .SEQUEL "Cheer Up Daddy!", EXO, HUNHAN/SELU (GS/GenderSwitch)


Title : Sincerity (sequel of Cheer Up Daddy!)

Author : Haruchan

Maincast : Sehun, Luhan, Triplets, and other

Genre : Family, Romance

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

 **MAAF KALO BAHASANYA CAMPUR ADUK**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Ibu~"

"Ibu~ Ayah kapan pulang?"

"Minguk ayo main.."

"Sebentar lagi sayangku" Luhan mengusap usap kepala Daehan dan Minguk. Manse yang menyendiri di tengah ruangan sibuk dengan mobil mobilan bersopir dinosaurus.

"Dari kemarin Ayah belum pulang"

"Iya~ kapan Ibu?"

"Sebentar lagi.. tunggu saja, ya?"

Daehan dan Minguk mengangguk lemah. Setelah itu mereka kembali bermain dengan Manse, bersenang senang sambil tertawa. Luhan tersenyum seraya menatap pemandangan yang menurutnya paling indah di dunia ini.

Pip! Cklek!

Tap tap tap..

"Ayah pulang!"

"Ayah!" Ketiga bocah itu berlari menuju pintu. Terdengar suara tertawa dan ocehan ketiga anaknya dan juga suaminya itu. Luhan berdiri untuk menyambut sang suami.

"Hah aku pulang.." Sehun terengah sambil tersenyum. Saat ini Manse berada di gendongannya dan juga Minguk dan Daehan yang terus menempel di kakinya. Ukh.. dia terlihat sangat kebapakan!

"Syukurlah.. eh Manse~ ayo turun. Nanti Ayah tambah capek loh~" Luhan meraih Manse lalu menggendongnya. Dia membiarkan Daehan dan Minguk masih menempel di kaki Ayah mereka "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Hoh! Sangat melelahkan. Aku memotret dua belas model ditambah lima bocah yang semuanya sangatlah aktif. Sampai sampai aku menginap disana karena tidak mungkin aku pulang ke rumah"

"Hm.. Dari Jeju ke sini sangatlah jauh. Kau istirahat kan disana? Makan juga baik kan?"

Sehun menepuk bahu Minguk dan Daehan "Kalian main dulu sebentar, oke?"

"Oke!" Detik itu juga mereka berlari menuju kamar mereka. Sehun mendekati Luhan dengan Manse "Manse juga ya?"

Manse mengangguk lalu turun dari gendongan sang Ibu, berlari menyusul kakak kakaknya. Luhan beralih menatap Sehun "Aku istirahat dan juga makan kok. Tenang saja.."

"Tidak.. kau terlihat kurus dan juga ini" Luhan menyentuh kantong mata Sehun yang sedikit menghitam "Kau tidak tidur kan disana? Jujur"

"Iya iya.. aku tidak ingin membicarakannya karena takut kau mengomel kepadaku. Omelanmu sangatlah menakutkan" Ucap Sehun dengan wajah ketakutan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya "Apa?!" Dia memukul Sehun berkali kali "Akh! Luhan~ hentikan!"

"Ish! Kau memang tidak tau waktu ya! sudah aku bilang istirahat dan makan malah tidak dilaksanakan. Dan tadi kau bilang apa? menakutkan? Aku mengomelimu demi kebaikanmu!" Luhan terus memukul Sehun hingga nampak kesakitan di wajah tampan nan lelah itu.

"Luhan" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan paksa "Maafkan aku sekali ini saja. Aku janji aku tidak akan melanggar aturan alam, ya?"

"Bohong"

"Aku kan sudah janji. Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Tetap saja pasti kau akan melakukannya lagi" ketus Luhan yang menurut Sehun semakin membuat Luhan overload cute "Luhan.."

"Tidak"

Mereka terdiam dengan Sehun yang masih menggenggam lengan Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan lekat lekat dengan Luhan yang enggan menatap Sehun.

Sehun terus menatap Luhan hingga membuat Luhan tidak sabaran. Dia mulai kembali menatap Sehun perlahan. Senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan itu lagi "Luhan.."

Cup!

Sehun mencium Luhan sejenak lalu melepaskannya perlahan "Maaf.. hm?"

"Kau memang gombal"

"Ayolah.. hm?"

Luhan berlagak layaknya memikirkan sesuatu dengan ekpresi sangat menggemaskan. Tak heran anak anaknya juga sangat menggemaskan, Luhan kan menggemaskan!

"Baiklah, tapi.." Luhan melirik Sehun dengan senyuman nakal. Sehun mengedipkan mata lucu tanda dia sadar dan tidak sadar dengan arti senyuman Luhan.

Cup!

Luhan mencium Sehun balik sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun. Membuat mereka terjatuh ke sofa dengan bibir yang masih saling bertautan. Luhan melepaskan ciumannya "eum.. hehe.. maaf.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis "kau memang manis" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan pelan. Luhan cengir dengan lengan masih melingkari leher Sehun dan tubuh yang menindih tubuh suaminya.

"Ibu kapan kita makan?" teriak si tengah Minguk dari dalam kamarnya "Sepertinya dinosaurus mulai lapar. Hari ini masak apa?"

"Sup ayam kimchi. Mau?"

"apapun aku mau asalkan kau yang memasak" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan. Luhan beranjak lalu pergi ke dapur.

Sehun benar benar bahagia. Mungkin dia adalah suami dan Ayah yang paling bahagia di dunia. Istri yang baik, anak anak yang menggemaskan, dan juga bisa membahagiakan satu sama lain.

.

Sehun melahap sendokan terakhirnya "Ayah selesai!"

"yah~ Ayah curang"

"Iya, Ayah kan besar.. kuat lagi"

"Ayah kan Ayah. Makannya banyak"

Sehun tersenyum sembari mengunyah makanannya "Kalau mau makan banyak kalian harus cepat dewasa. Kalau mau cepat dewasa dan besar makannya harus banyak"

"Aku bingung Ayah~ ngomongnya jangan susah begitu"

"Iya iya Ayah minta maaf. Yang penting Ayah ingin melihat kalian tumbuh besar" Tiga bocah itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun, sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Sehun memaklumi hal itu, mereka kan masih kecil. Wajar kalau pikirannya masih sangat labil.

"Sehun mana mangkokmu" Sehun menyerahkan mangkok kosongnya kepada Luhan. Luhan menaruhnya persis didepannya lalu menopang dagu dengan tangannya, memperhatikan anak anaknya makan.

"Kau terlihat senang. Ada apa?"

"Aku? Aku memang senang. Setiap hari~" nadanya yang lucu membuat Sehun mencubit pipinya yang halus "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Setelah aku mengganti profesiku dari dokter ahli menjadi dokter anak membuatku mempunyai waktu luang bersama anak anak dan dirimu. Dan aku sangat senang~" Luhan tersenyum "Benarkah? Tapi sekarang malah aku yang sibuk. Maaf ya"

"Tidak apa apa.. yang penting kau bahagia. Itu kan yang kau bilang kepadaku?"

"Iya. Aku.. akan berusaha menjadi suami dan Ayah yang baik" Sehun beralih menggenggam tangan Luhan, menatap cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis kiri istrinya "Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi pendampingmu. Karena itu yang kuinginkan" Sehun mengelus jemari Luhan "Dan anak anak.. mereka semua kekuatanku begitu juga dirimu.. Aku mencintai kalian" Sehun menatap Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya "Aku juga mencintai kalian.. kau dan anak anak.. sangat cinta" Luhan kembali tersenyum. Menurutnya senyum bisa melambangkan semua perasaan. Senyuman kebahagiaan, senyuman kebencian, senyuman selamat tinggal, Luhan sangat suka senyuman.

"Ayah sedang apa?" Tanya Minguk yang tengah menatap kedua orang tuanya polos. Luhan mengedipkan mata sedangkan Sehun diam dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Luhan "Melihat tangan Ibu"

"Mana? Minguk juga mau lihat" Minguk turun dari kursinya. Tingkah Minguk yang sangat ingin tau membuat Sehun selalu tertawa "Lihat, ini cincin dari Ayah"

"Dari Ayah?"

"Iya. Saat itu Ayah memakaikannya di jari Ibu dan Ibu juga memakaikannya di jari Ayah. Ini" Sehun menunjukkan cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis kirinya "Bagus tidak?"

"Bagus. Minguk juga mau~"

"Belum bisa.. Minguk harus besar dulu baru boleh pakai" Sehun mengelus kepala Minguk. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan haru melihat kedekatan kedua orang yang dia sayangi itu. Sangat disayangkan dia tidak melihat langsung perkembangan anak anaknya dan Sehun harus menanggung kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Luhan menoleh "eh, Manse mana?"

'Ibu~"

Luhan menoleh ke arah lain. Nampak Manse sedang menaiki wastafel dengan cengiran tak berdosa menghiasi wajahnya. Luhan terbelalak "MANSE!"

.

.

"Hufh~ Manse sangat jahil. Untung saja dia tidak jatuh" Luhan duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memijat mijat pinggangnya. Sehun dibelakannya sedang berganti baju dan ngomong ngomong, Sehun tidak memakai sehelai kainpun di badannya alias topless. Hanya celana jeans pendek yang melindunginya.

"Aku juga kaget"

"Dan sekarang mereka tidur dengan nyenyak"

"Tentu"

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?"

"Tidak"

"Kau lelah?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia langsung berbaring di ranjang empuk mereka "Daehan bilang dia dan yang lainnya ingin ke rumah Ibu"

"Ibu? Ibu yang mana?"

"Ibuku.. mertuamu. Neneknya anak anak"

"Panjang sekali jawabnya"

"iya. Sekali sekali bolehlah" Sehun yang awalnya memunggungi Luhan berbalik menghadap Luhan, tentu saja dengan mata terpejam "itu sih oke oke saja" jawab Luhan enteng.

"Syukurlah" desis Sehun dengan posisi yang masih sama. Beberapa detik kemudian dia merasakan guncangan kecil. Nampak Luhan tengah menatapnya intens "hei. Mau aku pijat?"

"Nanti kau capek"

"Tidak~ aku justu senang bisa memijatmu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memijatmu. Sini" Luhan menarik Sehun untuk duduk. Luhan juga ikut duduk dan mulai memijat bahu Sehun "Sehun"

"Hm?"

"Aku sempat berpikir. Sepertinya kita harus membuat taman kecil di belakang rumah"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja.. aku takut—"

"Boleh boleh saja"

"Eh?" Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun. Biasanya Sehun selalu berspekulasi terlebih dahulu baru mau menjawab "memangnnya untuk apa?"

"Begini.. anak anak semakin hari semakin besar kan? Jadi aku berpikir akan lebih baik jika ruang bermain anak anak ditambah. Tenang saja, jika kau sibuk aku bisa membuatnya sendiri—"

"Aku akan membantumu"

Luhan menatap tengkuk pria jakung di depannya "Benarkah?"

Sehun berbalik "Aku suamimu, Aku Ayah dari anak anak kita. Kau kira pekerjaanku membuatku meninggalkan keluarga?" Sehun mengusap usap leher Luhan. Ibu tiga anak itu mencibikkan bibirnya, menahan tangis dengan wajah yang mengemaskan. Dia meringkuk memeluk Sehun dengan erat "maafkan aku"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada lembut "Aku hiks, sudah membuatmu kesusahan. Selama ini aku meninggalkanmu. Kata katamu tentang meninggalkan keluarga seakan akan kau menuduhku. Aku takut kau berbicara seperti itu, seolah olah hiks.. Kau masih marah denganku" Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Sehun kembali mengusap usap kepala Luhan "maafkan aku sayang.. maaf. Aku salah bicara"

Sehun terus meruntuki dirinya karena berbicara hal yang tanpa dia sadari telah menjadi beban Luhan setelah Luhan menyadari kesalahannya. Sehun seperti melihat Luhan pada waktu itu. Saat Luhan menangis. Tangisan yang membuat Sehun luluh begitu saja.

 _Flassback_

" _Ah hujan" Sehun berlari menuju teras sebuah restoran. Cahaya dari dalam restoran meneraginya dari belakang. Bulan sepertinya sedang bermain petak umpet bersama galaksi bima sakti, pikir Sehun. Tetesan air hujan yang semakin cepat menjadi pertanda bahwa petak umpet itu tidak ingin berhenti begitu saja._

" _pergilah!"_

" _tidak sebelum kau memberikan jawaban yang pasti!"_

" _aku sudah katakan waktu itu!"_

" _apa? kau tidak mengatakan apa apa"_

" _Kau memang bodoh"_

 _Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Nampak seorang lelaki sedang memarahi seorang gadis di bawah guyuran hujan. Lelaki itu seperti ingin enyah dari tempat itu sedangkan sang gadis menatap lelaki itu penuh dengan harapan._

" _Kita berpisah"_

" _apa?"_

" _aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi denganmu. Jadi.. aku pergi" Lelaki jakung itu berjalan cepat tak mempedulikan gadis yang saat ini tengah terisak. Air mata yang menyatu dengan tetesan air hujan. Sehun tertegun tanpa sepatah kata terlontar dari mulutnya. Hatinya serasa diganjali sesuatu yang membuatnya tertuntun untuk menghapiri gadis itu. Sampai sampai dia baru sadar Sehun berada di hadapan gadis itu, dibawah guyuran hujan yang sama, dengan perasaan yang sangat berbeda. Takjub dan kecewa._

" _Kau.."_

" _hiks.. hiks.."_

" _Kau tidak apa apa kan?" Gadis itu memeluk Sehun. Meringkuk dalam tubuh tinggi yang dia tidak kenali. Antara malu dan kecewa, dia butuh sesuatu untuk dipeluk "Itu.."_

" _Padahal kita akan bertunangan. Aku juga seorang calon dokter. Apa yang kurang? Apa yang membuatnya meninggalkanku?" Tanyanya dengan posisi yang sama. Sehun tidak mengerti apa masalah mereka selama ini, yang jelas dia hanya tau kalau gadis yang memeluknya diputuskan oleh lelaki yang Sehun yakini masih keturunan orang barat._

 _Sehun merasa hatinya juga sakit. Dia baru bertemu tak kurang dari lima menit. Perasaanya telah menyatu dengan gadis ini._

 _Bahkan sebelum dia mengenalinya._

" _Mungkin perhatian darimu"_

 _Gadis itu mendongak "Semua orang ingin diperhatikan. Dan mungkin menurutnya kau tidak memperhatikannya" akhirnya Sehun membalas pelukan gadis itu "Jangan bersedih. Kau tidak akan mati karenanya"_

" _Tapi aku mencintainya"_

" _Jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan. Kau jangan ragu untuk terus mencari" Sehun tersenyum lembut sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dan membungkuk lalu berdiri "maafkan aku yang sudah lancang. Aku tadi juga tidak sadar jadi.."_

" _Tidak apa. Aku juga minta maaf sudah memeluk gadis yang tidak aku kenal" Sehun kembali diam. Kenapa dia sangat banyak bicara saat bersama gadis ini?_

" _Kau tidak berteduh?"_

" _Untuk apa? toh aku sudah basah kuyub"_

" _Aku juga" Gadis itu menunduk malu. Sehun juga ikut menunduk mengintip bagaimana wajah gadis itu saat ini. Sehun takjub untuk yang kedua kalinya. Matanya yang seperti rusa, hidung yang mungil, dan juga bibirnya yang merah muda membuat Sehun tak ingin pergi dari tempat itu._

" _Jadi.. boleh aku tau namamu?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya perlahan "Aku Oh Sehun. Kau?" Tangan dan pemiliknya menungguk jawaban dari gadis itu. Guyuran hujan tak terasa semakin melambat. Tangan ramping itu mengenggam tangan besar yang telah menunggu jawaban darinya "Aku Xi Luhan. Senang bertemu dengamu Sehun" Luhan tersenyum sebagai balasan tambahan bagi Sehun. Panah cupid serasa menusuk dan menembus ke dalam hatinya "Senang bertemu dengamu juga.. Luhan"_

 _Flassback end_

Sehun serasa kembali dengan portal masa lalu. Tanpa sadar wanita yang ada di dalam dekapannya itu tertidur dengan air mata yang masih membekas di wajahnya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat dan memgalihkan Luhan untuk tidur dengan benar. Setelah terbaring sempurna dia menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut begitu juga dengannya. Sejenak dia memandang wajah istinya itu penuh dengan penyesalan. Kecupan di dahi menjadi pengantar tidurnya yang Sehun harap mimpi indah menghampirinya bersama dengan Luhan.

.

"ehm.." Sehun berguling hingga terjatuh dari atas kasur. Aduhan dan elusan menjadi kata baku dan aktivitas yang dia pertama lakukan dengan sadar hari ini. Segera dia beranjak dari lantai, nampak Luhan tidak ada disana. Mungkin sudah bangun, pikir Sehun.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia keluar dan memakai kaos hitan dan celana jeans pendek selutut. Maklum pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer memperbolehkannya memakain pakian apa saja.

Dia selesai. Sehun segera meneteng tas besar berisi kamera DLSR dan perlengkapan lainnya menuju ruang makan. Lebih tepatnya dia akan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi" Sehun meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di bawah kursi dan duduk di kursi yang kosong "selamat pagi Ayah!"

"Apa kalian tidur nyenyak?"

"Iya. Tapi aku mimpi Ayah"

"Benar? Mimpi apa?"

"Daehan, Minguk, Manse jalan jalan bersama Ayah dan Ibu!"

"Benarkah? Mimpi yang bagus Minguk"

"Iya tapi Manse selalu saja menggodaku" balas Daehan dengan wajah kesal. Sehun tersenyum memaklumi anaknya yang satu ini "Manse itu adikmu. Kamu juga harus menjaganya" Sehun mengelus kepala Daehan. Daehan hanya mendongak sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku akan pulang malam. Kemungkinan aku tidak makan malam dirumah"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun merasa sedikit janggal dengan sikap Luhan pagi ini "Luhan—" Luhan keburu beranjak dengan membawa setumpuk piring. Sehun sempat bingung. Tadi malam dia menangis minta maaf, sekarang Luhan malah diam.

Prang!

Sehun tersentak. Dia langsung beranjak menuju dapur. Nampak pecahan piring berserakan di mana mana, hanya beberapa piring yang masih utuh. Sekitar empat atau lima "Luhan!" Sehun segera menyingkirkan seprihan piring yang berserakan. Nampak telapak tangannya berdarah di beberapa sisi. Luhan hanya menatapnya datar dengan bola mata yang sedikit bergerak gerak. Dia tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang terkena serpihan piring ataupun serpihan itu menusuk dan menempel di kakinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sembari menggendong Luhan keluar dari dapur. Luhan hanya diam lagi. Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan sedang menahan sesuatu. Sehun melirik ke arah kaki Luhan. Darah yang cukup banyak untuk seukuran tertancap keramik.

"Jha.. tunggu disini. Aku ambilkan obat" Sehun langsung berlari menuju dapur, mengambil kotak P3K.

Sehun datang dengan kotak P3Knya ditambah baskom. Sehun segera merentangkan kaki Luhan dan meletakkan baskom di bawah kakinya, sebagai wadah agar alkoholnya tidak berceceran.

"Tahan ya Lu.." Perlahan Sehun mengeluarkan serpihan keramik dari kaki Luhan. Luhan mencengkram kaos Sehun

"Tahan ya.. agak perih" Titah Sehun sembari menyiramkan alkohol ke kaki Luhan perlahan "sshh.." Desis Luhan menahan perih. Tangannya saat ini tengah meremas kaos Sehun. Sehun hanya diam sambi terus mengobati luka Luhan.

"Selesai" Sehun mengelus kaki Luhan yang telah dibalut kasa. Sehun beranjak lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya. Menelpon seseorang.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Bisa kau gantikan aku dua hari kedepan?"

Luhan langsung menoleh. Nampaknya dia terkejut.

"..."

"Istriku, dia sedang sakit dan aku harus menjaganya. Bisa kan?"

"..."

"Bagus! Jadilah junior yang berbakti kepada senior"

"..."

"Oke. Thanks ya" Sehun langsung memutukan sambungan "Kau tidak usah kerja dulu" Ucapnya sambil menunggu jawaban dari teleponnya. Sehun menelpon lagi.

"Halo hyung"

"..."

"Bisa kau mengijnkan Luhan tidak masuk dua hari ini?"

"memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini.. Luhan sedang sakit. Jadi dia tidak bisa bekerja. Bagaimana?"

"Bisa kok. Sepertinya juga jadwalnya sedang kosong dua hari kedepan"

"Syukurlah.. thanks hyung"

"Hm, no problem. Aku sedang sibuk, jadi kalau mau mengobrol nanti kalau aku sudah punya free time"

"Iya aku tau pak dokter.. sudah sana kerja"

"Memang. Aku tutup ya"

"hm" Kali ini Chanyeol yang mematikan sabungan telepon. Sehun langsung menaruh handphonenya di nakas meja "aku sudah minta izin ke Chanyeol hyung. Tenang saja,kau tidak akan dimakan olehnya" Sehun berjalan menuju pintu. Saat langkah pertama tangannya sudah digenggam oleh wanita yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Luhan.."

"Hiks.. maaf.." Luhan semakin menunduk. Tetesan air mata mulai turun membasahi rok soft pinknya "Luhan ja—"

Tubuh mungil itu memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Remasan di kaosnya kembali terasa. Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa penyesalan Luhan selama ini. Ibu yang kuat tapi istri yang rapuh.

"Luhan sudahlah" Sehun berbalik sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, menatapnya serius sambil diiringi isakan kecil dari wanita di depannya. Sehun menatapnya beberapa saat dan setelah itu rengkuhan hangat menyelimuti Luhan.

"Maaf aku salah bicara.. aku bukannya sakit hati, aku hanya ingin kau tau seperti apa diriku"

"Tapi kau masih mengingatnya. Lebih baik aku mati kalau begini caranya"

"Luhan!" Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya, kembali menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka "Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku tidak suka"

"Hiks.. hiks.." Luhan kembali menunduk lemas. Dia meruntuki kesalahannya, sungguh. Dia sudah membuat Sehun kesusahan, sakit, dan kelelahan selama ini.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Dia mendudukkan Luhan di sisi ranjang, menatapnya dan berjogkok dihadapannya. Nampak Luhan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sehun tertuntun menyentuh dagu Luhan. Membuat wanita didepannya menatap wajahnya. Wajah penuh air mata, wajah yang sudah membuat Sehun terpana, wajah wanita yang paling dia cintai, istrinya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Tatapan sayu itu masih terapat jelas di mata Luhan. Sedetik kemudian mata itu terpejam. Merasakan tautan dari bibir Sehun. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, mengulum bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Setidaknya dia ingin balasan kecil sebagai respon yang baik dari Luhan.

Tak disangka Luhan mengelus lehernya, melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman akhirnya tautan iu terlepas, dengan lengan yang masih melingkar di leher dan tangan yang menyentuh di pinggang.

"Aku sudah yakin memilihmu. Aku tidak ingin berpaling darimu. Rasa sakit dan kesal yang aku alami waktu itu sudah menjadi resiko. Tapi satu hal yang tidak akan berubah, aku tetap mencintaimu"

Luhan kembali menangis dan kembali memeluk Sehun erat "Kau memaafkanku kan?"

"Iya" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan "kau juga, menerima maafku kan?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap di dalam tangisnya "terima kasih" ucap mereka kompak. Tawa kecil mengisi kamar mereka. Sehun beralih mengusap kepala Luhan "Sudah jangan menangis, nanti air matamu habis. Nanti kalau habis mau beli air mata dimana coba?"

Luhan terkikik sambil terisak "Kau ini" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya sambil mengusap air matanya " Lihat, menangis atau tidak kau tetap cantik"

"Gombal"

"Aku serius. Lihat" Sehun berdiri setegah badan dengan lutut menjadi tumpuannya "dahimu" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan "hidungmu" Sehun menggesek gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan. Senyuman kegelian muncul di wajah Luhan "pipimu" Sehun mengusap kedua pipi Luhan. Sehun tersenyum memandang wajah Luhan "dan.."

Cup!

"Aku mencintaimu" Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Wajah Luhan sedikit memerah "Sehun nakal"

"Aku memang nakal"

"Sehun!"

"Ayah!"

Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Daehan, Minguk, Manse sedan berdiri dengan tatapan kebingungan "Kalian.. sedang apa disini?"

"Kalian lihat semuanya? Minguk, kamu tadi lihat apa?"

"Minguk hanya lihat Ibu bilang Sehun nakal"

"Daehan Manse?"

"Aku juga Ayah" kompak mereka berdua. Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega. Untung saja mereka tidak melihat Sehun dan Luhan bermeraan di dalam kesempitan. Sungguh bahaya jika ketiga jagoannya itu melihtnya mencium Luhan, Sehun bisa bersumpah di atas monumen nasional di Jakarta layaknya koruptor yang ditantang oleh rakyat.

"Kalian kenapa? Kok sampai mengikuti Ayah?"

"Minguk main mobil mobilan tapi mobilnya masuk ke kamar Ibu, itu mobilnya Minguk!"

Minguk langsung berlari mengambil mobil mobilannya. Sehun tertawa teripingkal pingkal saat melihat Minguk yang sibuk dengan ingus dan juga mobil mobilannya "anak Ayah" Sehun meraih Minguk untuk dia pangku.

"Daehan mau!"

"Manse Manse!" Mereka berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. Nampak Luhan tersenyum "Kalian tidak mau memeluk Ibu?"

"Manse mau" Manse langsung memeluk Luhan. Ukh.. Pelukan Manse sangatlah hangat "Manse lucu sekali. Iya kan?"

"Hm.. dia lucu" Sehun lagi lagi menatap Luhan. Sebuah pancaran ketenangan muncul dari tatapan Sehun. Seyuman kembali menjadi balasan Luhan untuk tatapan itu. Untuk Sehun, suaminya.

Sepertinya kebun bunga akan dipenuhi mekarnya bunga kembali.

.

"Sehun"

"Iya?"

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti kerja dulu. Kau kelihatan mengantuk"

"Tidak. Tenang saja, aku akan selesaikan ini sekarang juga"

Luhan merengut sebal. Perlahan dia menuruni ranjang, sepertinya dia ingin mengejutkan Sehun. Dia berpijak dengan hati-hati terutama untuk kakinya yang terbalut kasa. Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju meja kerja Sehun. Nampak Sehun dengan kacamata bulatnya tengah serius mengedit hasil jepretannya di komputer. Luhan sangat yakin jika Sehun tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dia lalukan.

"Hap!"

Bruk!

Sehun langsung menoleh "Luhan!"

"Aduh~ ish.. sakit sekali.." rintihnya sambil mengosok gosok pantatnya yang pelas mencium lantai dengan keras. Sehun langsung membopoh Luhan menuju ranjang kembali "Kau itu mau apa? Kenapa bisa jatuh?"

"Aku cuma ingin bersenang senang, itu saja" Gerutu Luhan sambil memanyunkan bibir "Kau juga, kapan tidurnya kalau kacamata dan layar laptopmu itu masih jadi prioritasmu" Luhan kembali merengut sebal. Sehun tersenyum memaklumi "Kan aku sudah bilang akan aku selesaikan sekarang juga.. Kau memang tidak sabaran"

"Ya jelas.. Anak anak sudah kau suruh menginap di rumah Ibu dan kau masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaanmu. Lah terus maumu itu apa?"

Sehun yang awalnya heran langsung menatap Luhan curiga. Hmm.. Perumpamaannya, otak Sehun yang awalnya kosong akan oksigen seketika itu juga dipenuhi oksigen untuk berpikir. Sehun menaiki rajang, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan "Kau.. ingin membuat adik untuk anak anak?"

"Apa?" Luhan memukul punggung Sehun "Akh! Hei!"

"Kau pikir mudah apa? Kau enak hanya masuk keluar saja sedangkan aku hamil, aku yang melahirkan, aku yang menyusui" Luhan benar benar jengkel dengan Sehun. Tapi dia yakin Sehun hanya bercanda "Aku bercanda sayang.."

Benar kan.. tiga anak kembar saja sudah merepotan.

"Ya sudah.. ayo tidur" bujuk Sehun. Luhan sedikit melotot mendengar ucapan Sehun. Orang ini labil sekali, pikir Luhan "Hm.. tadi bilang mau diselesaikan dulu pekerjaannya, sekarang malah minta tidur" Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang mematikan laptopnya.

"Tidak.." Ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan kacamatanya "Kau selalu merengek minta tidur. Makanya aku bepikir dilanjutkan besok saja"

"Aku merengek? Sejak kapan aku merengek" Sedetik kemudian mata rusa Luhan terbelalak melihat Sehun yang sudah melepaskan pakaian atasnya. Hanya boxer yang tampak dihadapannya "Sehun kau.."

"Aku gerah. Kita juga saling mencintai, sudah menikah, punya anak kembar tiga pula. Kau jangan terkejut seperti gadis baru kenal porno begitu" Sehun merebahkan diri disamping Luhan "Ya tapi tumben kau tidur tidak pakai baju" Luhan juga ikut merebahkan diri "Sehun"

"iya?"

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun. Memeluk tubuh kokoh suaminya "aku mencintaimu" bisiknya lemah.

Sehun langsung memposisikan dirinya berada diatas Luhan, menguruh tubuh mungil Luhan "Aku juga.." Tatapan Sehun berubah dalam sekejap, tatapan yang tajam namun terdapat kasih sayang didalamnya.

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan dan mulai melumat bibir Luhan. Dia melepaskan tautan lalu kembali melumat bibir kesukaannya itu. Jangan salah, jiwa pornonya masih tinggal di jiwanya meskipun sudah hilang sekitar ya.. sembilan puluh persen mungkin.

Suara decakan terdengar jelas menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Napak pasangan ini tengah saling menyalurkan rasa cintanya. Sehun pun melepaskan tautannya, menatap istrinya yang masih terengah engah dengan wajah yang berkeringat. Sehun menghapus bulir keringat di wajah Luhan dengan sayang lalu mengusap bibir Luhan perlahan berirama "Aku memang bukan lelaki yang sempurna. Tapi aku bersyukur wanita seperti dirimu bisa menjadi pendampingku"

Luhan memeluk leher Sehun "Aku.. juga tidak lebih baik darimu. Aku berterima kasih karena bisa mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku" Luhan memeluk leher Sehun, memeluknya erat. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya walaupun sedetik saja. Malam ini bukanlah malam penyatuan yang spesial, malam ini lebih seperti malam thanks giving versi mereka sendiri.

Berterima kasih dan membagi cinta mereka.

.

.

Mata itu tak henti hentinya menatap objek yang ada di depannya. Tangan itu terus membalik setiap lembar kertas tebal mengkilap berukuran 4A itu. Kacamata bulat itu harus menunggu kapan dia akan ditaruh kembali ke wadah dia beristirahat.

"Masih kurang 10 lembar lagi, dimana yang lainnya?"

"Hari ini banyak fotografer yang izin, maklum kalau pekerjaan belum selesai" jawab Sam shin sambil terus memandang layar komputer yang membuat matanya agak berair.

"Kalau begitu cepat cetak"

"Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Semua kamera dibawa oleh fotografer yang lain. Kami tidak bisa menggunakan satu kamera untuk dua tema, semua akan berantakan"

"Jadi memang belum difoto?"

Sam Shin menangguk pelan "Agghh! Dasar!" Sehun menendang kursi yang ada di sampingnya. Dia diam sejenak dengan nafas yang memburu dan berikutnya dia menegluarkan handphone dari sakunya. Dia mengirim pesan.

.

Wanita itu tengah duduk di sebuah bangku diikuti oleh tiga bocah gembul disampingnya. Yang berkacamata sibuk dengan mainannya, sedangkan sisanya sibuk memakan makanannya. Dari cara berpakaiaan mereka sepertinya akan pergi jalan jalan keluarga.

"Dimana Sehun?" Luhan merengut lucu sambil menatap sekeliling, mencari keberadaan suaminya yang tidak kunjung datang. Sudah setengah jam Ibu dan anak anak itu menunggu, tapi yang ditunggu tidak menampakkan pucuk kepalanya.

"Ibu~ Manse capek~"

"Iya Manse. Ayah sebentar lagi datang"

Ting ting!

Luhan langsung membuka pesan di handphnenya.

From : Oh Appa

Aku tidak bisa datang. Di kantor ada pekerjaan dadakan. Maafkan aku Lu

Luhan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mau berbuat apa? Mengejar Sehun ke kantor lalu memukulnya begitu? Atau langsung membalas pesan Sehun dengan kata kata 'aku tidak tau, pokoknya kau harus datang sekarang juga!'

"Ibu~"

"Gimana kalau kita beli es krim sekarang? Mau tidak?"

"Mau mau! Ayo Ibu" Minguk menyabet lengan Luhan dan berusaha menyeret Luhan. Manse dan Daehan menariknarik rok yang Luhan kenakan, menunggu ternyata membuat mereka kelaparan.

"Sudah aku duga" desis Luhan disela kesedihannya.

.

.

"aku pulang" Suara lesu itu berhenti diikuti dengan suara ketukan sepatu yang diletakkan di rak. Tampak tangan kekar itu kukuh membawa tas tripod dan kamera, rambutnya sudah kusut tidak tau arahnya kemana tapi garis wajahya yang sudah ditakdirkan tampan tidak terganggu dengan sekusut kusutnya rambut yang dia punya.

Sehun meletakkan tas tasnya di dekat nakas ruang keluarga. Sekelebt dia melirik jam, jam satu dini hari.

Cklek.

Cahaya bulan menerangi kamar gelap itu. Gorden berkibar dengan bangganya, sepertinya Luhan membiarkan jendelanya terbuka. Tubuh itu terbalut selimut hangat yang biasanya Sehun dan Luhan gunakan. Wajah itu.. damai.. dan sakit.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan. Dia mengelus kepala Luhan sayang "maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, lagi" Sehun terus mengelus kepala Luhan "maaf juga karena pulang terlambat" Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Sehun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia benar benar membutuhkan mandi saat ini.

.

Sehun keluar dengan pakaian yang biasa yang dia gunakan untuk tidur. Kaos dan celana pendek. Dia berjalan dan duduk di sisi ranjang yang lain "Seperti yang kau bilang, rumah tangga itu butuh perjuangan yang besar untuk tetap mempertahankannya" ucapnya sambil menatap bingkai foto di nakas samping ranjang lalu meraihnya "dan cinta yang menguatkannya" lanjutnya sambil mengusap usap kaca bingkai yang terdapat sebuah foto. Dirinya, Luhan, dan ketiga anaknya saat mereka pergi ke Busan. Nampak Luhan yang tersenyum sambil menggendong Daehan dan Sehun yang juga tersenyum simpul dengan menggendong Minguk dan Manse. Keluarga yang dia cintai selama ini, dan akan terus mencintai mereka selamanya.

"Aku mencintai kalian"

Grep!

Sehun sedikit tersentak, dia menoleh lalu tersenyum "kau bangun?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia tetap memeluk Sehun dengan kepala yang dia sandarkan di puggung Sehun "ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng "lalu ada apa?"

Luhan tetap tidak bersuara, malah pelukannya yang semakin mengerat "sayang.. ada apa?"

"Hiks"

Sehun terkejut "Luhan.. ada apa?"

"aku hiks.. hiks.. aku.."

"ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"hiks aku.. hiks.."

"jawab pertanyaanku sayang"

"hiks! Aku mencintaimu" Bisik Luhan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "aku mencintamu Sehun" Luhan akhirnya menangis di balik punggug Sehun yang selalu Luhan rindukan setiap hari.

Sehun menepuk nepuk lengan istrinya itu "Sudah jangan menangis. Nanti air matanya habis loh"

Luhan lagi lagi menggeleng "Tidak. Air mata tidak akan habis. Kamu bohong"

"Kamu kan dokter, sudah seharusnya kamu tau kalau air mata itu tidak akan habis" Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan. Air mata itu kembali lagi menghiasi wajah istrinya "kau jangan menangis terus. Aku jadi susah melihatnya"

Luhan menyeka air matanya "tidak. Aku tidak menangis" ucap Luhan dengan nada tegar. Sehun kembali lagi tersenyum simpul. Dia pun ikut menyeka air mata istrinya itu "aku mohon.. jangan menangis lagi. Masalah ini sudah selesai. Kita kembali lagi seperti biasanya. Seperti kita yang saling mencintai, dan yang memang saling mencintai"

Mata Luhan yang membengkak kembali mengeluarkan air mata "Sehun"

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan "ini yang terakhir kalinya. Dan aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu" Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan mengecup bibir Luhan singkat "Aku, Oh Sehun. Seperti janjinya saat dia mengikat janji dengan Luhan istrinya, dia akan selalu bersamanya, membahagiakannya, menemaninya seutuhnya. Selamanya" Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan "Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu"

Gorden itu kembali berkibar. Bulan sedang rajin rajinnya bersinar malam ini. Terbukti dengan cahayanya yang tidak pernah hilang malam ini. Pohon pohon bergemerisik riuh menemani malam mereka dengan senang hati. Dua pasang mata itu tidak henti menatap satu sama lainnya. Wanita bermata rusa dan lelaki bermata dingin seperti es.

"Sehun"

Mata itu menunjukkan gestur bertanya balik "kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu tadi? Kenapa bisa ada pekerjaan mendadak?"

"Pekerjaku banyak yang tidak masuk. Makanya pekerjaan banyak yang belum selesai" Sehun merebahkan diri disamping Luhan "Kau sudah makan?"

Sehun menggeleng "Sebentar lagi juga pagi"

"hm.." Luhan ikut merebahkan diri "benar tidak mau makan?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng "Tidak Lu. Aku juga sudah makan tadi di kantor"

"benar?"

"tendang saja asetku kalau kamu tidak percaya"

Luhan seketika mati kutu. Tantangan Sehun membuatya kalah telak "iya iya aku percaya. Sekarang tidur. Waktu tidurmu sudah lewat tuan Oh" Luhan menjulurkan lidah lalu berbalik memunggungi Sehun.

Grep

"Kau memang gadisku"

"Aku bukan gadis lagi Sehun"

"Tapi bagiku kau tetap gadisku yang manis" Sehun mengeratkan lingkaran pelukannya. Luhan tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati pelukan hangat Sehun yang sangat dia sukai.

.

"Kemarin kau bilang hari ini ada pekerjaan"

"Iya. Jam delapan nanti sampai malam. Tidak apa kan aku menitipkan anak anak kepadamu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sekalian ingin mengajak mereka belajar"

"belajar?"

"Belajar dari Ayahnya" Sehun melahap nasinya tepat dengan Luhan yang tengah kebingungan dengan kata kata Sehun. Sedangkan si triplet? Mereka sedang menikmati makan pagi mereka. Tentu saja dengan sumpit biru andalan mereka. Oh! Aku belum memberi tau satu hal. Ketiga anak Sehun setiap harinya makan dengan sumpit biru yang dimodifikasi agar mudah digunakan untuk anak berumur dibawah lima tahun. Selain untuk kemudahan, itu juga berguna untuk mereka belajar cara memegang sumpit yang baik.

Dan pelajaran baru akan masuk ke otak ketiga bocah itu.

.

.

"Baju untuk dijual! Ayo beli! Ini baju Daehan Minguk Manse!" Sehun berteriak layaknya penjual baju loak di pasar kaget. Dan kenyataannya menang seperti itu. Dia sedang berjualan baju bekas milik ketiga anaknya.

"Daehan tolong dipegang bukunya" perintah Sehun. Daehan langsung memegang bukunya erat erat "bisa bantu ayah?"

"hm" Daehan memangguk "baju bekasku! Baju bekas minguk dan manse! Beli ayo beli!" teriak Daehan dengan ekpresi datar. Sehun tersenyum simpul sembari melayani pembeli.

"berapa harga semua kaos ini?"

"hanya 3 ribu won"

"benar? Murah sekali. Benar tiga ribu?"

"Iya nyonya. Kita sedang membutuhkan uang dengan cepat"

"baiklah" Wanita setengah baya itu memberikan uang tiga ribu won kepada Sehun "terima kasih nyonya!" Sehun menyodorkan bungkusan berisi baju bekas "Ya~"

"Kami jual buku! Kami jual buku!" Suara Minguk tak kalah keras dari suara Ayahnya. Sehun sampai terkejut mendengar suara melengking Minguk. Tidaks salah dia menilai Minguk itu seperti Luhan.

Tak terasa dagangan Keluaraga fotografer itu sudah menghabiskan dua tas besar. Sehun sempat berpikir 'aku akan menandakan bulan ini sebagai bulan banyak anak ala Oh Sehun'. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Daehan yang menolak sepeda roda tiganya diambil orang, Manse yang sedari tadi terus memilih baju entah untuk apa baju itu, dan Minguk yang terus mempromosikan buku yang dia pegang.

"Minguk~ berapa harga celananya?"

"lima ribu won" jawabnya sambil duduk di bangku kuning kesayangannya "apa tidak bisa lebih murah lagi?"

"tidak. Itu lima ribu won"

"tidak boleh ya?"

"tidak. Itu lima ribu won. Itu celana jeans panjang. Itu untuk anak lima tahun" Minguk meyerahkan celana jeans yang lainnya "yang ini baru tiga ribu won~"

"aaa~ Minguk manis sekali~ kalau begitu aku beli semuanya" Wanita muda itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang "ini untuk Minguk"

"terima kasih nuna!"

"aa~ dia manis sekali~" para wanita serasa dimanja oleh tingkah Minguk. Sehun menatap Minguk heran. Minguk sepertinya menuruni sifat alaminya, menarik perhatian wanita.

"ayah, aku mau ambil yang ini"

"Manse mau ambil yang ini?"

"Iya. Aku mau menjualnya sendiri"

"Oke oke. Yang baik Manse" pinta Sehun sambil sibuk menadahi dagangannya.

"Ayah ayah!" Daehan menarik narik kaos Sehun "ya?"

"Ayah ayah, ini apa?"

"Itu udang"

"Kemarin kita makan udang kan Ayah?"

"Iya Daehan"

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Ini ubur ubur"

"ini?"

"ini bintang laut" Sehun menyebutkan apa saja yang ditunjuk Daehan. Selama itu juga Manse berhasil menjual baju yang ia pegang "Ayah ayah aku dapat uang!"

"Wah! Hebat. Kau jual berapa?"

"tiga ribu. Tapi uangnya enam ribu"

"Oh.. sini uangnya. Ayah ambilkan kembalian" Sehun mengambil dan menyerahkan uang kembalian kepada Manse "berikan"

Manse berjalan lalu memberikan uang kembalian dengan cara aneh. Uangnya diberikan perlembar. Pembeli terkikik melihat Manse yang sangat teliti. Riuh tawa mengakhiri pemberiankembalian ala Manse.

Minguk sedari tadi menatap seorang wanita bersama anaknya sedang membeli sepeda roda tiganya. Minguk menatap serius anak itu saat si anak menaiki sepeda dan kesusahan saat mengayuh sepedanya. Minguk merasa dia seperti melihat dirinya yang dulu sedang diajari menaiki sepeda oleh seorang anak laki laki yang sedang bermain bersama temannya. Anak laki laki itu terus menyuruhnya mendorong ke depan, tapi Minguk masih bisa mendorong skala kecil. Dan pada akhirnya anak laki laki itu mendorongnya bersama sepeda agar dia bisa belajar mengayuh dan mereka diajak makan es krim bersama Sehun.

Minguk berjalan mendekati bocah itu "sini aku ajari. Kakimu disini lalu dorong dengan kuat" Minguk menunjuk pedal sepeda ataupun menunjuknya dengan kakinya yang mungil "seperti ini loh" Bocah kecil itu menyingkir ketika Minguk menaiki sepeda dan mencontohkan cara bermain sepeda dengan benar. Di tempat lain nampak Sehun sedang tersenyum bangga dengan Minguk. Anak anaknya tumbuh dengan baik.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Dagangan sudah habis total dan keluarga sang fotografer sedang menghitung uang hasil dagangan kecil mereka.

"ayo Daehan Minguk Manse! Ambil babi merah kalian masing masing!" Sehun mengambil ketiga babi merah anak anaknya alias celengan babi berwarna merah dan memberikannya ke masing masing anaknya "ini uang kalian. Sekarang masukkan dan tadah! Kalian sudah menabung!"

"Baik Ayah" Triplet mulai memasukkan uang mereka dengan anteng. Sementara Sehun segera berkemas agar tidak kesusahan dan mereka bisa langsung pulang.

.

"aku pulang" suara merdu nan indah itu menghias sejenak rumah sederhana yang saat ini terlihat sepi. Wajar, sekarang sudah pukul dua belas malam dan seperti biasanya para penghuni rumah maupun bumi sedang beristirahat dengan nyamannya.

Suara pintu terbuka serta terang cahaya dari lampu meja menjadi awal senyuman Luhan. Anak anak nampak tidur dengan nyenyak bersama Sehun. Daehan yang terpejam tampan, Minguk yang tidur tengkurap, dan Manse yang terlentang dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka menjadi pemandangan manis bagi Luhan. Penat yang sebelumnya membebani menjadi hilang karena anak anaknya. Ditambah Sehun yang terlihat tenang di dalam tidurnya membuat Luhan menjadi semakin lega. Dan sekarang saatnya dia membersihkan diri dan segera beristirahat di samping suami dan anak anaknya.

.

Suara kicauan burung menyambut akhir pekan ini. Sinar hangat matahari mulai menyusup melewati celah celah pohon. Menjadi pemandangan yang indah ditambah dengan seorang wanita yang masih terpejam ditemani anak anak dan juga suaminya yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Sehun menatapnya di pagi hari. Tatapan hangat seorang suami.

Sehun menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi wajah Luhan. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan sejenak lalu menekan bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun tersenyum geli saat Luhan mulai menggeliat karena tingkahnya.

"eum.." Luhan membuka matanya. Nampak mata lelah itu ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya "sudah bangun dari tadi?"

"hm. Kau tidur nyenyak sekali" Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan. Luhan pun membalas dengan menggenggam tangan Sehun "bagaimana acara belajarnya kemarin?"

"sukses. Mereka sepertinya sudah belajar banyak dari sekitarnya. Dan mereka aku ajari menabung dengan benar"

"hah.. syukurlah kalau begitu" Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati paginya yang cerah. Sehun seperti melihat bidadari. Bidadari penyelamat anak anak juga anak anak mereka sendiri, Ibu dari anak anak mereka, Istri dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"kau kedinginan?"

Luhan mengangguk "sedikit"

Cup.

Sehun mencium keningnya "masih kedinginan?"

Luhan terdiam "itu, aku-" Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan menjadi terperangkap di dalam sangkar buatannya "Masih dingin?"

Luhan mengulum bibirnya dengan tatapan polos "Itu.. bagaimana dengan kebunnya?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mulai mengerjakannya awal musim semi"

"Begitu.. kalau begitu aku bantu" Luhan memainkan poni Sehun yang terkulai lemas diatasnya.

Cup.

Sehun menciumnya. Di bibir. Musim dingin yang sangat manis. Sehun menindihnya masih dengan tautan mereka yang semakin lama semakin manis. Luhan mengacak acak rambut hitam Sehun sebagai pelampiasan. Sehun bergerak cepat dengan mengusap ngusap bagian dada Luhan sehingga desahan keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya lalu melepaskannya "Sayang"

Degup jantung Luhan tidak bisa dikendalikan "hm?"

"Aku menyayangimu" Sehun tersenyum. Seperti yang Luhan bilang, dia sangat menyukai senyuman apalagi senyuman Sehun. Dan saat ini Sehun tersenyum sangat hangat. Hangat bagaikan sinar mentari pagi di awal musim semi.

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis "aku juga. Mungkin.." Luhan spontan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mengecup bibir suaminya "lebih besar darimu. Aku masak dulu ya sayang, muah!" Luhan mendorong Sehun lalu beranjak dengan cepat menuju dapur.

"Oh Luhan!" Sehun beranjak lalu mengejar Luhan. Sepertinya adu kejar kejaran tak bisa dihentikan. Sama seperti cinta mereka. Tidak bisa berhenti dan hilang, selama mereka saling percaya dan memiliki semua akan baik baik saja.

 _Kehidupan itu sama seperti adonan roti. Ragi menjadi kunci utamanya, dan ragi itu seperti ketulusanmu_

 **END**

Yuhu! Selesai buat the sequel of my Hunhan Fanfiction! XD sebenernya ini permintaannya Bundaku yang nun jauh disana *nun jauh apanya wong cuma beda kecamatan doang XD

Ada adegan yang ngambil di TROS episode.. berapa ya? Aku lupa. Hehehe XD

Wah, ternyata ffku banyak yang suka. Makasih buat yang udah ngefavorite maupun follow semua ffku. Dan juga terima kasih buat yang ngereview! Terima kasih buat semuanya! Karena ada sedikit masalah jadi reviewnya ngga ada di pojok post, tapi review benar udah masuk ke emailku. Aku masih mau belajar lagi sama ahlinya soal ini *ngerti kan maksudku?

SO REVIEW? I THINK YES

REVIEW PLEASE~

Oke! *prok prok! Bye!

Haruchan.


End file.
